Unfaithful
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind herself before she shed her jacket and shoes. As soon as she did, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, his tongue harsh and demanding. She returned the kiss with equal passion...


Okay, I've been wanting to write a cheating story for forever, but I haven't been able to pick out the ship. So I went with this. I don't own Rihanna's song, Unfaithful, or any of the House people. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine!

Thanks go out to **Psycho Strider, Mishy, Essy, Sarah, and Runner**. Thanks, everyone!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Allison Cameron smiled as her boyfriend walked out of their shower, water dripping from his still wet body. He walked over to the bed, where she was laying, and he pinned her down beneath him.

She allowed her hands to run through his hair as he kissed her, but her mind was elsewhere. He tugged his towel off and tossed it to the floor as he pulled her jeans off of her hips.

She moved to the head of the bed and rested against the multitude of pillows, sitting up only to pull her shirt off.

Once they were done and he had fallen asleep beside her, she carefully climbed out of the bed, pulling a t-shirt on before quietly padding out of the room.

Rain was pattering softly against the window, and she made herself a cup of tea. Then she carried the cup over to the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh.

Her cell phone rang, startling her out of her reverie, and she put the cup down and stood up. Reaching into the pocket of her coat, she retrieved the phone and looked at the caller I.D.

Recognizing the number, she pressed the Talk button and held the phone to her ear. "Hey… No, he's sleeping. Yeah. Okay, I'll see what I can do." She paused. "Yeah, see you then."

She hung up the phone, then slipped it back into her coat. Sighing quietly, she peered into the bedroom, where he lay still sleeping.

He didn't stir, and she grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment.

Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

A half hour later, she was standing in front of his door, her hand poised to knock. Biting her lip, she knocked loudly on the door, then waited for him to open it.

Several minutes passed before the door opened, and he looked her up and down. "Come in," he said, pushing the door open further.

She stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind herself before she shed her jacket and shoes. As soon as she did, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, his tongue harsh and demanding. She returned the kiss with equal passion and fervor.

He pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail she had pulled it into, then began assaulting her neck with marauding lips. She moaned quietly and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him tightly against her.

He bit down on her neck, and she gasped as shocks of pleasure and pain swept through her. Clearing her muddled mind, she hissed, "Bedroom. Now."

Pulling away from her, he nodded and moved in the direction of his bedroom, and she quickly followed him, shutting the door behind them.

Several hours later, she laid wide awake in his large bed, with his arm draped possessively over her and his face buried in her neck.

Thoughts racing in her mind kept her from restful sleep, and she reluctantly moved from his arms, pausing to kiss his forehead. Then she gathered her clothes and put them back on. Fully clothed again, she walked out of the bedroom, and out of his apartment.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_To him I just can't be true_

She arrived back at her apartment ten minutes later, not surprised to see that he was still in their bed and sleeping soundly.

She watched him for a moment before she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as she could bear it.

After the long, hot shower, she changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, then climbed into bed with him. As she settled down beside him, his arms reached out and pulled her against his chest.

"Where'd you go?" he asked sleepily, and she brushed her lips against his forehead.

"Nowhere, Chase," she answered, rolling onto her side so her back was to him. "I just got a shower."

He moved closer to her and peppered her neck with soft kisses. But when she didn't respond, he sighed and rolled onto his back, tucking his hands under his head.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer_

After a long day of work, Cameron was standing in her bathroom, pulling her hair into a fancy bun.

Chase came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "Where… where are you going?" he asked reluctantly.

She applied a light blue eyeshadow, then shimmering lipgloss as she said, "I won't be out too late. I'm just going out with Lisa and some of her girlfriends."

In the mirror, she could see the dark look that crossed his face, but he blink, and the look disappeared. "Okay," he said quietly, kissing her cheek softly before he walked out of the bathroom.

She watched his retreating form with pain, knowing that she had lied to him. She was going out with him again, and they both knew it. At times, she wished that he would break up with her, or that she had the strength to end it. She knew that it couldn't go on for much longer.

Once her makeup and hair was finished, she pulled her robe off and grabbed her dress from where it was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. With a sigh, she stepped into it and pulled the thin straps over her shoulders.

Adjusting the dress, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the bedroom. Chase was in the kitchen, drinking a beer, and she smiled at him before she walked through the door.

"I love you," she heard him call as she shut the door, and she sighed and brushed away the tears that threatened to fall from her blue green eyes.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

She walked into the restaurant, and every head turned as she walked to a booth and sat down across from him.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." He cleared his throat. "You, uh, you look nice."

"Thank you."

Several long moments passed in silence, until she reached over and covered his hand with hers. "We have to talk about this."

"I know."

"I can't keep doing this to him… or you."

"I wasn't expecting you to."

"I have to choose."

He nodded wordlessly, and she leaned over and brushed her lips softly against his. Then she stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

She stepped out of her high heeled shoes as she walked into their apartment, then she listened for any sounds. She heard the T.V. in their bedroom, and she took a settling breath as she walked across the floor.

At their bedroom door, she leaned against the doorframe and looked at Chase, who was watching the T.V. "Chase, we need to talk," she said quietly.

He turned the T.V. off and looked at her expectantly. "About what, Ally?"

"Us." She pushed herself off of the doorframe and walked over to the bed, sitting down at the foot of it.

He sat up and scooted down closer to her. "What's on your mind?"

She looked into his bright eyes and bit her lip.

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be

A murderer

"Chase, this isn't working."

"What isn't working, Ally?"

"Us. We're not working," she stated, maintaining her brave façade. "I think we should just end it now."

Tears stung at his eyes, but he faked a smile for her. "Okay, Allison. If that's what you think is right. I hope you'll be happy with him."

She stood up and grabbed a duffle bag, then began shoving clothes into it. "I know this is your apartment, so I'll get my things out of here this weekend, okay?" she asked quietly.

He nodded.

It hurt, but they both knew it was for the best. It had been over for months, but neither of them had the strength to admit it. She was just doing what should have been done a while ago. But it didn't lessen the pain for either of them.

When she had finished packing, she leaned down in front of Chase and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm sorry, Chase," she murmured, kissing his forehead.

"Me too," he said quietly.

She stared into his eyes for a few moments, then turned around and walked away. When she reached the door, she paused and looked over her shoulder. "You'll be okay, Chase. I know you will." Then she walked out of the bedroom.

Our love, his trust

I might as well take a gun

And put it to his head

Get it over with

I don't wanna do this anymore

Anymore, anymore

She showed up at his apartment ten minutes later, and she paused before knocking hesitantly on the wooden door.

She heard shuffling, then the door opened, but she couldn't meet his eyes. "It's over," she said quietly. "I ended it with Chase."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he gently took her elbow and lead her into the apartment, shutting the door. Then he took her duffle bag and placed it on the floor.

She watched as he moved around the apartment, then got himself a beer and sat on the couch, and she wondered if she had made the right choice. Then he patted the seat beside him, and she moved slowly to join him.

Several long minutes passed before he finally spoke. "I can't give you marriage, and I don't think I can give you kids."

"I know."

"I probably won't do good as a boyfriend."

"I know."

"You should have stayed with Chase."

She turned her head and looked at him. "No. I should be right where I am: here." He stared at her, then fixed his gaze on a spot on the wall.

"I'm not making any promises," he said finally, and she nodded.

"Neither am I."

More silence. Then slowly, his arm slipped around her, pulling her close to him. She took that as a sign and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is this right?" he asked quietly, looking down into her blue green eyes.

She thought for a moment. "It feels right to me, House."

"All right." He carefully pulled away from her and rose to his feet unsteadily. When she looked at him questiongly, he nodded in the direction of the bedroom and said, "I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

She felt caught off guard. "Yeah, I'm coming," she finally said, and he gave her a classic grin, soothing all of her worries and anxieties.

Later that night, as they laid in the bed, she watched him sleep with his head on her breast and his arms wrapped possessively around her. And as she watched him breathe softly, she knew that this was where she was meant to be.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer, a murderer_

_No, no, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

The End

A/N: Okay, I know that in all reality, Cameron probably wouldn't cheat. But the story made sense as I was writing it. Now, what song would ya'll like me to use next for a songfic? I'm Not Strong Enough To Say No, by Blackhawk, Why Does It Have To Be Wrong Or Right?, by Restless Heart, or Stay, by Sugarland? Review and let me know, ducklings! Thanks for reading!


End file.
